five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Sinister Night
The Ultimate Sinister Night '''is a new Custom Night and the next game in the '''Sinister Nightmare series. In Sinister Nightmare: The Truth Revealed, Jason Smith was killed and this is sort of his hell. There are 60 animatronics you can customize! Animatronics Fnaf 1 # Freddy Fazbear # Bonnie # Chica # Foxy # Golden Freddy # Phone Guy Fnaf 2 # Toy Freddy # Toy Bonnie # Toy Chica # Mangle # BB # Shadow Freddy # Puppet # Withered Freddy # Withered Bonnie Fnaf 3 # Springtrap # Phantom Freddy # Phantom BB # Phantom Chica # RWQFSFASXC/RXQ/Shadow Bonnie Fnaf 4 # Nightmare Freddy # Nightmare Foxy # Nightmare Fredbear # Nightmare # Nightmare Bonnie # Jack-O-Chica # Nightmare BB # Nightmarionne # Nightmare Mangle # Jack-O-Bonnie Fnaf: SL # Circus Baby # Funtime Freddy # Ballora # Ennard # Minireena # Electrobab # Funtime Foxy # BidyBab FNAF WORLD # Old Man Consequences # Adventure Freddy # Adventure Spring Bonnie Pizzeria Simulator # Scrap Baby # Molten Freddy # Lefty # Scraptrap # Orville Elephant # Funtime Chica # El Chip # Rockstar Freddy # Rockstar Bonnie # Rockstar Chica # Rockstar Foxy Sinister Nightmare # Sinister Freddy # Sinister Bonnie # Sinister Chica # Sinister Foxy # Melted Freddy # Sinister Wolf # Trix # Vixen # FredBear The Horror Inside # Horror Freddy # Horror Bonnie # Horror Chica # Horror Foxy Power-Ups Melt Away When this power-up is installed it prevents Melted Freddy from appearing in the whole night. Cooler When this power-up is installed it keeps the office at 60 degrees for 10 seconds. More Light When this power-up is installed it adds more lights to the office preventing RWQFSFASXC from attacking. 20 FazCoins When this power-up is installed it starts the night with 20 FazConis. This helps against FazCoin demanding animatronics. Office In this office you have the FNaF 1 walls. The desk from and the props from FNaF 2 are also there. If Springtrap is not active in the night the he will be in the darkness as a prop. All of the FNaF 4 toys are on the desk. Adventure FredBear from FNAF WORLD is on the desk. Lolbit will show on the TVs a few times. Helpy will be dancing on the desk. SinisterTrap is a deactivated prop in the office. Mechanics Play Dead If someone like Molten Freddy is in the vents and you are low on power, play dead! This has a 20/100 percent chance to work. Heater If you are low on FazCoins and are at the mercy of FazCoin demanding characters, use the heater to repel tham. This tend to work more on Vixen. Soundproof If you soundproof your office you will make no noise for 20 seconds. This helps against Lefty and ScrapTrap. FredBear Mask Put on the FredBear mask to repel animatronics. This works on Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, BB, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Shadow Freddy, and Golden Freddy. Central Music Box The central music box plays musics around the pizzeria. This is helpful against characters like Puppet but is risky against characters like ScrapTrap. Animatronic Mechanics FNaF 1 FNaF 2 FNaF 3 FNaF 4 Fnaf: SL FNAF WORLD Pizzeria Simulator Sinister Nightmare Secrets Challenges Bears Attack 1 Bears Attack 2 Bears Attack 3 Shadow's Mode Ladies Night 1 Ladies Night 2 Ladies Night 3 Old Friends New Generation Horror Attraction Your Best Nightmare Little Sister Cuties! Night Tasks Sinister Springtrapped Horrors Endos 54/20 (Golden Freddy) Rewards Beating "Bears Attack 1" Freddy's Microphone Beating "Bear's Attack 2" Fake Freddle Beating "Bear's Attack 3" FredBear's Hat Beating "Shadow's Mode" Shadow Wolf Beating "Ladies Night 1" Circus Baby mask Beating "Ladies Night 2" Sister Location Poster Beating "Ladies Night 3" Ennard Plush Beating "Old Friends" FNaF 1 Poster Beating "New Generation" FNaF 2 Poster Beating "Horror Attraction" FNaF 3 Poster Beating "Your Best Nightmare" FNaF 4 Poster Beating "Cuties!" Adventure FredBear figure Beating "Night Tasks" Rockstar Poster Beating "Little Sister" Baby figure Beating "Sinister" PROJECT: Sinister poster Beating "Springtrapped" Springtrap mask Beating "Horrors" Horror Freddy figure Beating "Endos" Molten Freddy figure Beating "54/20 (Golden Freddy)" Mysterious Bear figure The Final Chapter See: Sinister Nightmare 4: The Final Chapter Category:Games